


lonely not alone

by OverexcitedSoul



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bl3 time, Febuwhump, M/M, losing the war uh oh, people may be dead I left everything kinda open so, some people? Plug their murderous ex into their head? To cope?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedSoul/pseuds/OverexcitedSoul
Summary: Something, someone, is missing. As the world crumbles around Rhys, why not find him?Day 2 prompt I can’t take this anymore
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 27





	lonely not alone

Rhys stood in front of the window in his office. Watching.

His city was burning.

Promethea was burning and there was nothing he could do anymore.

It wouldn’t be long before the chaos reached Atlas, the last stronghold barely standing on its last legs.

He’d exhausted every option, every strategy, every plan.

That is, except one.

He turned his back on the city, leaning back against the window and sliding to his knees.

The nonstop stress of the war had been wearing away at him. At whatever sense of restraint and righteousness he had.

Tear it all down...

He thumbed the chain he always wore around his neck. He felt so alone, his allies gradually abandoning him. But he was never truly alone.

“I can’t take this anymore.” His admission echoed in the empty room. “I can’t do this, not without you.” He pulled the chain out of his shirt, his old echoEye seeming to thrum with life against his skin.

Rhys pressed it against his forehead, as if the mere proximity could cause it to link with his mind yet again. “I miss you. I need you.”

If he was gonna go down in flames...

Might as well make it an inferno.

“ _I love you_.” Rhys whispered.

It took hardly any time to set the eye up for a data transfer. It was easy without any safety precautions or backup plans. He didn’t need those anymore anyway. There was no one left for him to hurt.

His port accepted the jack easily, just as easily as his software accepted the data. He was half expecting to pass out and not wake up again. But this was easy, _too_ easy.

The transfer finished and he pulled the device out of his head with a click. Where _was he?_ After all this time, had the program corrupted? Eroded into nothingness? Was it really just an empty shell he’d been carrying?

“Sure took your time, _Rhysie_.”

His panic was interrupted by a familiar voice. A voice he had been waiting to hear from again, after 6 long years apart. He swiveled, looking for the source of the voice.

“I’m so _disappointed_ in you. I mean, I’m super happy to be out of there but...” His voice was right by his ear, blue holographic hands appearing on his shoulder. “It’s just **pathetic.** But that’s fine. I like you this way.”

“...Jack?” Rhys breathed out, trying to turn to face him. As soon as he moved his cybernetic arm shot up, gripping his face and keeping him still.

“Ah ah. Be a good boy this time, _why dontcha._ We have a lot of years to make up for, cupcake.” The grip became bruising. “But I always knew you’d come back to me.”

The cybernetic hand drifted down to his neck, and Rhys was sure that they’d have a repeat of last time. But instead of those fingers wrapping around his neck, they found his chain with the now empty echoEye.

Jack took the eye in Rhys’ hand, and **crushed** it. 

“And me? I’m not going anywhere this time.”

He hummed, letting the shattered pieces fall to the floor.

“After all, that’s...” Jack snarled, a venom entering his voice, “ _love.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Jack how does it feel to be locked up by someone who loves you bet you’d never do that  
> This can only end poorly
> 
> Just kinda had fun with it, maybe not exactly what was being looked for in this prompt. Sometimes you’ll do stupid things to not be alone anymore tho


End file.
